


Attitude Adjustment

by General_Button



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Reed learns his lesson, Sort Of, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: “Your behavior is unacceptable,” Richard said. He gripped Gavin by the arm and flipped their positions so that he was at the end of the bed. He sat down and with a quick jerk brought Gavin down with him. “It is unbecoming as an officer and a detective. You’re in need of an attitude adjustment.”





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trash ship! I've seen a few people call RK900 Richard so I decided to go with that. Also I don't know anything about police work so don't @ me dkljkls

Gavin didn’t even realize she was an android at first. He was at his favorite coffee joint, trying to get his morning fix before heading into work. The precinct’s coffee tasted like dogshit and he liked the long walk from his apartment, so it was business as usual until he realized the girl working at the counter was a fresh face.

“Hey,” he said when he approached, flashing her his signature smirk. She returned the gesture hesitantly and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She was gorgeous, all doe-eyed and rosy-cheeks.

“Hi, what can I get for you?”

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” he asked, leaning his elbow on the counter with a swagger. The girl let out a short laugh at his antics and nodded, eyes skittering behind him at the growing line. “Coffee. Black. And make it hot.”

He winked for effect. Her laughter echoed again, bright and beautiful.

It wasn’t until she walked away after he payed that he realized something was off. She hadn’t even touched the register. And her face—there was something familiar about it…

“Excuse me.”

The same girl squeezed past him and another customer and maked for the bathroom, a mop and bucket in hand. Gavin did a double take, then looked back at the machines where his order was being made. He felt his body go still, tight with a sudden tension.

She was a fucking android.

He looked behind himself at the line. They were all human, of course, waiting impatiently for him to vacate his spot and tart ordering. Androids didn’t drink coffee, but there were here. They were fucking everywhere now.

He stepped away from the counter, his good mood evaporating.

 _Fuckin’ androids,_ he thought, making his way slowly to the other side of the counter. Within no time at all she was handing him his drink, expertly made, no doubt. He didn’t bother to thank her. He couldn’t even look at her. Eventually she disappeared from his view.

Fucking _androids_. He just wanted one morning where he didn’t have to think about the fucking things and their now found fucking identity. He’d got enough of that at the precinct, where every other case seeming to involve a human or an android kicking the bucket in one way or another.

He was in a bad mood by the time he sat down at his desk. Ben and a few others offer him a greeting, but their eyes didn’t quite meet his, and they gave him a wide berth. Wider than usual. Even the plastic prick didn’t nod with that stupid face of his like he usually did, only acknowledging his existence when Hank told him to shove it and Gavin couldn’t help but chime in.

“I bet you tell him where to shove it every night,” he sneered. Connor looked at him curiously and opened his mouth, but Hank shushed him before he could make an ass out of himself, to Gavin’s disappointment. He tried to get another rise out of him, ready and raring for a fight, but both of them tuned him out, like they couldn’t be bothered to deal with him.

What the fuck.

Gavin shoved himself away from his desk and looked around at everyone in the office, trying to see if there was a joke he was missing.

Normally Gavin didn’t give a flying fuck what everyone else was up to, but the way they were acting shifty was weirding him out. It was when Fowler called him into his office that he realized something is up.

“Detective Reed. As you know, we’re understaffed and up our asses in android cases now that they’ve been declared a new intelligent species, so I’m transferring some of Hank’s cases to you.”

“Okay, so I’ve gotta deal with a few androids, fine.” He shrugged. He could handle a few cases on his own. Hank didn’t need to get all the android glory. “Is that it?”

Fowler didn’t say anything. Gavin didn’t like the way he was looking at him.

“Like Hank, I think it would help to have an inside point of view on this case. We’ve been working with CyberLife since the deviant incident and I’m assigning you one of theirs.”

It took Gavin a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying.

“You’ve hired fucking androids.”

“Android. Like Connor, he’s a prototype, only better, if CyberLife is to be believed.”

“No fucking way,” Gavin said. He pointed at Fowler. “It’s bad enough we’ve got that plastic asshole hanging around, and now you want another?”

“There will be more,” Fowler said firmly. “We need the man-power, especially now.”

“How about you hire real people!” Gavin snapped. He paced the length of the front of Fowler’s desk, scrubbing his hand through his hair. “Fuckin’ hell. This is ridiculous.”

Fowler folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair.

“This android doesn’t need to be trained. He was designed to do police work and he’s willing to work with us. With you, specifically.”

Gavin wanted to ask what that meant, but even he wasn’t stupid. Any android with half a brain probably knew about the one cop still willing to speak his mind.

“He’ll be here in an hour.” Fowler leaned forward, pressing his palm flat against his desk. “As an officer of the law I expect you to remain cordial and respectful. No more of this anti-android bullshit, understand? It won't fly around here, not anymore.”

No way, no fucking way. He wasn’t about to let another android try and outclass him. He didn’t need help and he definitely didn’t need a bot getting in his way. Rage that had been building inside Gavin since the beginning of Fowler’s speech burst up into his throat.

“Fuck that.”

Fowler’s brows form an arch. “I think I misheard you, detective. I believe what you _said_ was ‘I understand perfectly’.”

“You can’t be serious,” Gavin said, his voice edging on pleading. “I can solve these cases myself, easy. Why would I need an android, huh? C’mon, man.”

“As your superior officer,” Fowler reminded him, “I’ve made my decision, so you’ll have to live with it. No go to your desk and play nice with your new partner.” Then Fowler turned in his chair, a clear dismissal.

Gavin hovered by his desk, fists clenching rhythmically at his side. When it was clear Fowler wasn’t going to change his mind instantaneously, he marched out of his office and threw himself into his desk chair.

 _I don’t need no android,_ he thought viciously. Anger boiled hot under his skin. He wanted to hit something; preferably something that wasn’t human.

He looked over and Hank and Connor. They were leaning over a case file, talking quietly to each other. Connor said something that made Hank laugh. He laid his hand on the back of Connor’s neck and yanked him in close. They were practically fucking right in front of everybody and probably didn’t even realize they were doing it.

Gavin looked away, disgust rolling through him.

With nothing left but to wait, he started scanning through his case files, going over the notes he and the other detectives had added. They had a lead on at least two of the assault cases, so he busied himself by sending emails and making calls. It was easy to get lost in this kind of policework, so it made sense that he didn’t even notice when somebody was standing right in front of his desk.

“Hello. Detective Reed, I presume?”

“What do you want?” Gavin asked, without looking. He thought Connor had gone to lunch a while ago with his fuck buddy, Hank.

“I’ve been assigned as your partner on a temporary provisional basis.”

Gavin’s fingers froze on his terminal. He looked up at the android in question and couldn’t help the scowl that formed on his face.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Connor 2.0 blinked, a gesture that was all-too familiar. His hair was slicked back—a throwback to when Connor had first started working and Hank hadn’t gotten to his fashion sense—and his eyes were blue.

“Are there more of you?” Gavin asked, letting out a derisive laugh. “Did they really give you the same face? Are they just lazy or stupid?”

“I assume you’re talking about Connor,” the Connor clone said. “My name is Richard. I am aware of his existence here at the precinct; however I think you should know that I am faster, stronger, and more resilient than my predecessor.”

It wasn’t spoken with disdain, but factually, as if Gavin gave a shit that he could run the mile faster than his baby-faced brother.

He didn’t need him. This was Gavin’s work; _Gavin’s_ cases. No android was going to fuck that up.

“Well you sure talk like a fucking robot,” he said, ignoring what Richard was saying entirely. If he couldn’t say anything without risking his ass, the least he could do was get him out of his way. “Just sit over there and do whatever you robots gotta do. Leave the police work to me.”

Gavin turned back to his terminal. The android didn’t say anything after that, so he’d assumed he’d won the argument.

If he was this easy to order around, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

The android was creepy.

They’d always creeped him out, but it was like this one had made it his job to be as creepy as possible, all the damn time.

He breathed like humans breathed, and he spoke like humans spoke, but when he wasn’t doing any of that he stood absolutely still, like he was some kind of android statue. It would be hilarious if it wasn’t so weird.

Then there was the staring.

Richard, or whatever the hell he called himself, stared a lot more than Gavin could remember Connor ever doing. It didn’t help that his eyes were that stupid shade of blue; they gave him the heebie-jeebies when he caught him staring.

“Get out of my way, you plastic dumbass,” Gavin spat.

Now that they were out of precinct, he felt to say whatever the hell he wanted. Sure, the android could report him for it, but if he did that then his provisional basis would be put on hold until the issues were sorted through and they both knew it. The androids weren’t guaranteed work anymore; now they had to get hired like the rest of the human race.  With his job on the line, Gavin could take all the advantage he wanted. And if he was lucky, Fowler would hire him on and Gavin could say goodbye to this whole provisional shit.

“Move,” he said, shoving the android aside. Or tried to.

He didn’t so much as twitch, blinking placidly at Gavin like he was an interesting bug resting on the heel of his boot. Why'd they have to go and make them so god damn tall?

Gavin felt himself flush. The android continued to stare at him when he made to move past, shifting only when Gavin cursed colorfully and pointed at the body down in front of him. It was an ST300 like one of the androids down in reception, only she was wearing a suit and her LED had been ripped off.

“Her name is Carmin,” Richard said, his LED blinking rapidly. “She was stabbed four times. Three times in the abdomen and once directly through her thirium regulator.”

“I can see that,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you do something useful and go get me a coffee?”

He glanced at Richard to gauge his reaction, expecting to see him stewing over his words. Instead, his brows were furrowed, and his head was slightly cocked to the side. He was gazing at Gavin with a detached sort of fascination that made his insides twist uncomfortably.

“What are you lookin’ at?” he demanded.

“I’m wondering why you’re still on the force when you despise androids so much. I know about Lieutenant Hank’s situation, but it’s clear to me that his time spent with Connor has improved his opinion massively. So what’s your problem?”

“What’s it to you?”

Richard shook his head minutely, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I find it interesting. You act like you’re so infallible but really, you’re incredibly predictable. It’s almost,” there was the barest pause, “pathetic.”

_Pathetic._

It was said with such _finality_ , like he’d come to that conclusion in the short span of time they’d spent together, and it was a completely accurate analysis. Maybe it was. Gavin was a piece of shit on the best of days and even he knew it, but to have an _android_ call him that was another thing.

It felt like— _he_ felt like—

_You’re pathetic._

Gavin licked his lips. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

But before Richard could answer, the android lying on the pavement was reactivated by their tech and began to scream.

They tried to calm her down and get information out of her before she shut down, all the while Gavin could feel the heavy weight of Richard’s gaze.

* * *

As an RK900 model, Richard insisted on perfection.

While Richard had been ‘saved’ by Connor’s actions at the warehouses at CyberLife, he had no inclination of leaving even after the deviancy virus had given him his free will. What most androids didn’t realize was that they could find comfort in the things they were good at. As an RK900 model, the only one of his kind currently activated, he was not interested in anything other than policework.

Said policework kept being disrupted by the presence of his partner. Gavin Reed, age 36, height five feet nine inches, weighing in at 176 pounds, had only proven himself to be a detriment rather than the asset the other humans insisted he would be.

He got in Richard’s at nearly every opportunity, throwing insult after insult at him as though it affected him in any way. The only thing it accomplished was creating a new objective for himself: convince their captain that he would be better suited with someone else.

Richard wanted to work; Gavin was getting in the way of that, so it was obvious that he was the variable that should be eradicated.

“Android-human relations are tenuous at best,” Richard said, the start of his finishing statement to Captain Fowler. “Detective Reed is one of the few officers that continues to express anti-android sentiments, which is affecting the quality of our work. I think my assignment might benefit from a more qualified individual.”

As an RK900 model, Richard insisted on perfection.

Gavin Reed embodied none of those qualities.

“Reed’s plenty qualified,” Fowler points out. “I wanted your opinion on him as an officer I would have asked for it. He’s an asshole. I know that more than anyone. But he’s one of our best and he needs someone like you to keep him in check.”

Richard blinked, remaining stoic. Internally, he was processing.

As of his designation Gavin Reed had assaulted him five times and ignored his various heeded warnings during their working hours forty-three times.

“I don’t believe there is anyone capable of keeping Detective Reed ‘in check’,” he stated simply.

“Look, if he’s giving you shit, you can submit a formal complaint and the matter will be dealt with. Otherwise, this conversation is over.” He turned towards his monitor, but not before raising his hand and waving it in the general direction of the precinct. “Ask Hank if you have any more questions about having a human partner. He’d _love_ to help out.”

* * *

The captain's tone had indicated that he was sarcastic when referring to Lieutenant Hank’s proficiency with androids, but based on his observations, he was not wholly incorrect.

Hank had the highest success rate in the precinct on android cases, and combined with that of his partner, it was only logical that Richard would approach him for information.

“Connor,” Richard said, approaching the android’s desk in question. “I am requesting information about your relationship with lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

“Wait, what?” Hank said, eyeing the two of them. He was clearly being made distinctly uncomfortable by their similarities. “The fuck’s he talking about, Connor?”

“Why?” Connor asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Richard felt his throat bob reflexively, a feeling of frustration surging through his circuits for the first time since he had attempted to work with Gavin Reed.

“My relationship with Gavin Reed has proved…counterproductive,” he said. “Captain Fowler suggested I look into you for information on how I might rectify this.”

“You want him to like you,” Connor said, phrasing it more like a question.

“No,” Richard replied. “His opinion of me is irrelevant. I want to conduct policework uninhibited, but his behavior has made that difficult. I am,” he paused briefly, “remiss on how to rectify this unfortunate situation.”

Hank laughed, appearing to take great pleasure in his dilemma. “Oh, boy, you are never going to get through to Reed. He hates guys like you.” He leaned forward, pointing directly at Richard’s chest. “He never learned to play nice, so you’ve gotta speak his language. What that kid needs is a good spanking.”  

Richard raised a brow. “You are suggesting I match his physicality with my own.”

“Sure.” Hank snickered, earning a swift kick in the legs from Connor.

“He’s joking,” Connor said. His lips twitched into a smile. “But lieutenant Anderson isn't completely wrong. I doubt Detective Reed would listen to reason. If it's that bad, it may be in your best interest to file a complaint with the Captain.”

“I’m telling you,” Hank insisted with a grin, “someone needs to teach him a lesson.”

"And you expect me to," Richard paused, "spank him?"

Hank's loud laughter peeled through the precinct, catching the attention of the other officers—including Detective Reed. He was staring between Connor and Richard like he’d caught sight of something revolting. When he noticed Richard watching him, he flipped him his middle finger before turning back to his work.

“Thank you, lieutenant. Connor.” He nodded at both of them. “Your input has been invaluable. I’ve taken note of your suggestions and I will act accordingly.”

“Please tell me he’s gonna at least punch him,” he heard Hank whisper as he walked away.

* * *

They were at Eden Club, Gavin’s least favorite place to be. There’d been a homicide, but none of the androids would talk to him. The plastic bitches just stared at him and whispered to each other, like they’d spread the word that he had human cooties or something.

They would all too happy to speak to the stupid bot, who offered no comfort, but dealt in facts. And he was quick—quicker than Gavin. One of them had their hand on his shoulder. It was a male Traci. He trailed it up his arm, the gesture habit more than anything, but it made something inside Gavin bubble and pop.

Another pink-haired bot laughed at something he said. His inflection didn’t change, but she touched the arm of his jacket briefly before pointing in the direction of the crime scene.   

Gavin ground his teeth together.

“How long is this going to fucking take?” he called, aggravated at being ignored. “Can’t we just reactivate them or some shit? Why are we wasting time on this?”

As soon as all eyes in the room turned on him, he wanted to take it back. Gavin usually reversed his comments for after the victims had gone, but these were—they were _androids._ Why did he have to care?

The android—Richard was staring at him. Studying him.

Then, he started to move.

“Excuse me,” he was telling the androids hovering behind him. His eyes were fixed on Gavin, his gaze unrelenting as he covered the distance between them in a few, quick strides. When he was only a few feet away, he grabbed Gavin by the elbow and started pulling him towards one of the empty rooms.

“Hey, what the—”

The door closed behind them with a hiss.

“What the fuck was that? Why’d you drag me in here?”

The android shoved him into the center of the room. Really, he'd only pushed him casually, but with his android strength it left Gavin stumbling backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He looked down to steady himself, and when he looked back up at the android he was right in front of him.

“Shit,” Gavin swore, pressing his palm against Richard’s chest. “Are you malfunctioning or something?”

“Your behavior is unacceptable,” Richard said. He gripped Gavin by the arm and flipped their positions so that he was at the end of the bed. He sat down and with a quick jerk brought Gavin down with him. “It is unbecoming as an officer and a detective. You’re in need of an attitude adjustment.”

_You’re pathetic._

The words kept ringing inside his head, over and over. Anger burned a path up his throat; he was spewing obscenities, squirming to get out of Richard’s grasp, but his fingers around his elbow were like a vice. He locked him into place, shifting his legs apart so that Gavin was hanging comfortably over his lap.

Gavin’s skin wouldn’t stop buzzing where the android was touching him.

“Let go of me, you plastic dick—”

_Smack._

Gavin froze. The air in the room seemed to still.

“Did you just—?”

_Smack._

Again. He’d gone and fucking done it again.

“Did you just smack my ass?” he shouted. It came out more like a shriek. Gavin craned his neck to look at Richard who was observing him with vague interest.

“I’m punishing you,” he said, like it was completely normal to be spanking your partner in a sex club downtown.

“Punishing me? Are you high? Let me go, dumbass!”

“That was just a warning. When you are ready, I will continue with your punishment.”

Ready? What the fuck.

Gavin tried to brace his feet on the floor, but the bed was raised too high and the android’s legs were too fucking long. He did manage to scrape his boots against the carpet, though not enough to give him any leeway.

Richard’s hand was still resting on his ass, fingers following the curve of his left cheek. It felt hot where he was touching him; Gavin hadn’t realized androids could feel hot, let alone warm. The skin underneath the denim prickled every time he moved, which was a fair amount. Since Richard had a hand on his arm, he tried to wriggle backwards, but Richard’s other hand had transformed into a brick wall, stopping him in place.

He swore. His shirt was starting to ride up thanks to all his wiggling, the fabric of Richard’s stupid pants tickling his abdomen. He could feel himself start to flush.

“Let me go,” he ground out.

His head felt like it was filled with static. He could barely hear himself over the sound of his pulse pounding.

“When you are ready, I will start spanking you. Once I reach ten, I will let you go.”

The hand on his ass loosened slightly. Gavin recognized it as his only opportunity to break free. He’d wait until he raised his hand and then—

_Smack._

He gasped, lurching forward. The buzzing in his head stopped.

Richard’s palm had landed on the button of his back pocket. It stung, badly, and Gavin exhaled, his breath leaving him in a whoosh of air. His fingers went tight around Richard’s leg.

 _Move, I should move,_ he thought. He planted his feet on the floor, but his body wouldn’t obey his commands, resting still as Richard spanked him again on his left cheek again, hard.

“Why the fuck are you doing this?” he asked, his voice coming out more breathless than the exasperation he was trying to show.

“I have decided if you’re going to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one.”

He was spanked three more times in quick succession before Gavin could take his next breath. The buzzing under his skin was back, expanding up into his head.

_You’re pathetic._

His mouth fell open. He wanted to say something, but his tongue felt too thick for his mouth, stuck behind his teeth, and an unintelligible sound escaped his throat.

He froze.

Richard’s palm hesitated briefly. Gavin couldn’t make himself look at him.

“You’re going to apologize to the androids in the lobby,” Richard said suddenly.

_Smack._

“Then, you are going to take their statements—”

_Smack._

“—and continue with the investigation.”

_Smack._

That was number seven. Not that Gavin had been _counting,_ but it was hard not to notice that Richard’s palm had landed seven times in the exact same place. His ass throbbed viciously, sending heat flooding into Gavin’s spine. God, that fucking _hurt._

“You will behave.”

Gavin shifted uncomfortably against the growing pressure around his groin, closing his eyes. _Stupid fucking android stupid fucking android._

Self-preservation of his own sanity was what made him speak.

“What am I, some kind of dog?” he sneered. “Fuck you.”

The next one was particularly vicious, landing with a loud _thwack_ as Richard’s hand connected. Pain blossomed and followed the heat surging inside him. He realized belatedly that he was panting, small noises escaping his throat every time Richard so much as moved.

_Smack._

That made nine _._ One more.

His body went rigid in preparation for the final strike, the toes of his boot scraping the carpeted floor. He felt the air displace as Richard’s hand left him and he raised it up high, waiting, waiting. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and waited. He heard somebody whimper.

Richard’s hand landed gently on the lower curve of his ass, fingers probing the denim of his jeans like he could feel the heat pouring through.

“Ten,” he said. His tone was completely neutral, giving away nothing.

When Gavin slipped off his lap and looked at him, he returned his gaze without hesitation, folding his hands primly in his lap. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, both of them processing in their own ways, and eventually he offered Gavin a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Those god damn baby blues.

Gavin looked away. He opened his mouth to say—something, anything, but he didn’t know what. He was hard as a fucking rock and he’d just taken a spanking from his android. What the hell was he supposed to say in this situation? What was he supposed to _do?_

It wasn’t until someone rapped gently on the door that he came back to himself.

“You are aroused—” Richard began.  

“Don’t say another fucking word, you hear me?” Gavin hissed, approaching him with a finger raised. “This,” he gestured between them, “did not happen. And if you touch me again—”

Richard stared at him blankly, waiting patiently for his next words.

He could end it, right now. Whatever this was, whatever it had been, he could stop it from ever happening again.

Gavin felt his mouth dry up. There were words he should say, a thousand different things he should acknowledge. This was fucked up. This whole thing had been so far left field that Gavin couldn’t begin to imagine how it had come to this. But in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to say any of the things he was thinking.

Eventually he curled his fingers into a fist, forcing the words from his mouth.

“Don’t act like you know me. You _don’t_ know me.”

Then he turned around stormed out of the private room in a huff. Richard followed him closely, his eyes never leaving the back of Gavin’s head. It was only when he gave the girls working at the club a sincere apology (as sincere as he could manage) that he felt the weight of his gaze lift away, shifting to other things that needed attention.

Gavin breathed a relieved sigh, glancing in the direction of the android. When he noticed him looking, he offered him an arched brow, one that seemed to say, _see how well you’re behaving?_

He flushed, jerking his head in the other direction.

“Fuckin’ androids,” he muttered, patting the back of his pants absently.

**Author's Note:**

> This, uh, isn't my usual MO but I was very interested in this ship after seeing some fanart on twitter. This was technically going to be continued but I didn't know what the reaction would be so I'll leave it up to the audience whether or not there will be more!


End file.
